


wake up call

by jeleania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is not Iemitsu's little fishie anymore.</p><p>He's a Don now.</p><p>And it's about time Iemitsu realize that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up call

* * *

 

 

 

"You have ten minutes so make it quick."

Pasting on a big smile, Iemitsu jovially cajoled, "Aw, Tuna-fish, surely you can make for time for your father? Don't be so -"

"Nine minutes thirty and counting," was the return. The boy didn't even look up from the paperwork he pretending to read. As if the silly child could even understand the legalese.

Pouting, Iemitsu strode around the desk. He ignored the warning look leveled by the Hurricane Bomb. The silver-haired teen was getting uppity if he thought he had any say here. This was a family matter, after all. He leaned over his son's shoulder, idly curious about what he was staring at.

The papers were flipped over before he could read anything. His darling fishie gave him a pretend glower. "These are above your clearance level."

Waving a dismissive hand, Iemitsu returned, "There is no higher level. I am the Head of CEDEF af -"

"Former head." His son rudely interrupted. "You were fired, if you recall."

"Psh, that's a silly prank, tuna-fish. Really, you boys need to stop playing around. The mafia is serious business." Reaching out a hand, he continued, "Now let Daddy see -"

A shell of Flames stopped his fingers. The dome was mostly brilliant green of Lightning, shot through with pumpkin orange of Sky. It covered the entire desk, all the way down to the floor.

Iemitsu blinked dumbly.

He'd never seen an application of Flames quite like this before. Lightning shields, yes. Sky barriers, a few times. But both?

Few Skies bothered cultivating their ability to use any of the Flames of Sky spectrum. Most just stuck to their dominant Sky. Unless they were freaks of nature like Xanxus with a mix of two Flames. No wonder the loud-mouthed boy was a bastard, in every sense of the word.

His fluffy-haired fishie-boy standing from his chair broke Iemitsu from his rambling thoughts. The boy's eyes almost looked ... dangerous.

A prickle of unease tingled down his spine as he slowly withdrew his hand.

"Your dismissal from the CEDEF was not a prank." Tuna-fish said, voice hard. "Several missions failed due to poor work by those working under you. Because you didn't clean house. Because you let your people become complacent and sloppy and even treasonous. People, my people, have died because of your administration. And you. don't. care."

"That wasn't -"

A sharp slash of a hand silenced Iemitsu. "I don't want to hear your excuses. The Nono and I gave you time to clean things up. You didn't bother to. So you were removed before you could do more damage, could get more people killed for nothing."

Iemitsu opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a comeback. This wasn't going as planned.

"If that wasn't enough to toss you out," his son charged onwards. "You have no respect for me and my Guardians and our work. I am seeking to change things, to better Vongola, to clean up the mess you and the Nono and the rest of the previous administration have left behind. You ignore my authority, give lip-service to my orders, and flounce off to do whatever you please. That's not how this fucking works, Iemitsu."

The man blinked hard. Why was his tuna-fish calling him by name? He was Daddy, was Papa.

... Wasn't he?

"I am not your son."

Yes he was. This wasn't right.

"I am the Vongola Decimo."

Yes, that was true. But surely -

"And if you won't follow my commands, then I can't - no, I won't have you here to ruin the work I'm doing. Just like you ruined our family."

But he didn't - he was a good husband - he was a great mafioso -

"Your ten minutes are up, Iemitsu. You are dismissed."

Iemitsu stared.

Standing before him was ... was his son. But not his son, not the little fishie he threw in the air and teased.

No, before him stood a man. Young, yes, but tempered by responsibility and hardship. A young Don. The Don of the most powerful famiglia in all of Europe, maybe even the world.

A strong Sky, his Flames bright in his eyes yet otherwise tightly controlled under his skin. A skillful show of power that wasn't the swamping fill-the-room-with-Flame-presence act of many Dons wanting to throw around their weight. A reminder of what he was dealing with without resorting to violence or even raising his voice.

He wasn't facing his little boy.

He was facing Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, rightful heir of the Primo's Legacy, breaker of the Acrobaleno Curse, friend and ally of the former Acrobaleno and the Cavallone Millefiore and Shinon famiglias and even the freaking Vendice.

Slowly, Iemitsu backed away, around the desk and bumping into a chair and all the way to the office door. He couldn't tear his eyes from the fierce amber-orange Sky ones piercing his soul. Fumbling behind him, he managed to open the door and tumbled through the opening.

His not-son's eyes never softened their stern glower.

The door was soundly shut in his face, the Rain Guardian he hadn't noticed no doubt returning to protection duty of his Sky.

Stumbling dazedly down the hall, Iemitsu turned the meeting and dozens of interactions with his not-so-little-anymore fishie over his head.

When had it all gone so wrong...?

 

* * *

 


End file.
